Persona equivocada
by Dessirenya
Summary: Marinette decide crear una línea de lencería. Satisfecha con los resultados, decide modelar las prendas y mostrársela a Alya. Pero accidentalmente, envía un mensaje a la persona equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

El primer modelo de ropa interior creado por Marinette Dupain-Cheng estaba casi listo. Solo faltaba cortar un par de hilos sueltos y podía considerarse terminado. Era un conjunto precioso, y a decir verdad, algo provocativo. Inspirado parcialmente en Ladybug, pero sin usar el clásico patrón de motas negras, estaba hecho de encaje negro y suave con bordes rojos. Consistía en un bralette ancho, que cubría hasta el final de sus costillas y unas braguitas con pequeños moños (rojos) a los lados. Francamente, era una obra de arte, y esperaba fuera tan cómodo como bello.

\- ¡Te quedó genial, Marinette! - Exclamó Tikki en cuanto hubo terminado los últimos detalles. Marinette le agradeció efusivamente. Estaba algo cansada, pues eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, pero se sentía bastante satisfecha con su trabajo.

Tal vez la lencería no era algo muy propio de Marinette; su proyecto, al inicio alarmó un poco a sus padres, hasta que les explicó la razón; en una reunión en casa de Juleka, a la que asistieron todas las chicas de su clase (incluyendo a Chloé) salió la conversación de lo incómoda y cara que era la ropa interior en general, principalmente los sujetadores: a veces incluso tenían la sensación de que estos incluso trataban de apuñalarlas. También hablaron de como la estética y la comodidad parecían estar peleadas y algunas chicas se quejaron de las tallas. A demás, a los 16 años las jovencitas ya tenían esa pizca de vanidad interna, por lo que también buscaban algo que pudiera hacerlas sentir seguras de su cuerpo. Con esa motivación, Marinette comenzó a bocetar esa misma noche.

Ahora tenía varios modelos en desarrollo, incluyendo algunos basados en los héroes de París, como Chat Noir, pero le había puesto especial empeño al de Ladybug. Satisfecha con su trabajo, decidió tomar varias fotos y enviárselas a Alya. La chica no tardó en responder: "Está vez te luciste, Marinette. Espero que sea igual de cómodo que hermoso."

Curiosa por comprobarlo y animada por Tikki, la chica se lo probó. El resultado la dejó muy satisfecha; le daba el soporte necesario, la tela era muy suave y no habían varillas, ganchos o elásticos que la incomodaran. Modeló para sí misma frente al espejo; los colores resaltaban sobre su piel. Vestida de esa forma, se sintió como cuando llevaba el traje de Ladybug, fuerte y poderosa. Se soltó el cabello, satisfecha con la imagen que ofrecía de sí misma. Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea; envalentonada por la euforia de su éxito y con la mente nublada por el cansancio, decidió mandarle un pequeño video a Alya en el que modelaría su conjunto. De todas formas, ambas se habían visto en traje de baño y ropa interior cientos de veces, esto no era tan diferente.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea, Marinette? Sé que confías en Alya, pero de todas formas podría llegar a otros ojos. Podrían robarle el celular o algo parecido. -

\- Tranquila, Tikki. Se lo enviaré por Instagram. Solo puede verse dos veces, y después de eso, prácticamente queda eliminado. -

Esto no dejó muy convencida a la pequeña kwami, pero prefirió no decir nada mientras veía como Marinette acomodaba su teléfono sobre un soporte improvisado para grabar un pequeño video. La chica daba unos pasos al frente, y una pequeña vuelta para exhibir el conjunto.

\- Sigo sin pensar que esto sea una buena idea. -

\- Tranquila. Ya te dije que solo podrá verlo dos veces. A demás, es Alya. Gracias al Ladyblog es una experta en seguridad cibernética. -

Pero Alya era Alya. Y Marinette era Marinette.

Seleccionó la opción de compartir el vídeo, vía Instagram, después la opción de mensaje privado. Tecleó la letra "a" y unos segundos después, apareció el perfil de Alya... Justo sobre el de Adrien Agreste. La chica presionó enviar despreocupadamente, apagó la pantalla de su celular y fue a ponerse su pijama.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, decidió revisar si Alya ya le había respondido el mensaje; probablemente ya lo había hecho, pues era fin de semana y ella se la pasaba pegada al móvil y la computadora haciendo actualizaciones en su blog. Pero aún no respondía. Se le hizo extraño, pues generalmente contestaba de inmediato. Decidió revisar si, por alguna razón, el vídeo no se había enviado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no le había enviado el video a Alya. Se lo había enviado a Adrien Agreste.

Después del shock inicial, trató de eliminar el mensaje, de hackear su cuenta, todo. Esta era una humillación de otro nivel. Estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera consideró pedirle ayuda a Alya. Entonces, tomó la decisión de transformarse en Ladybug, colarse a la habitación del modelo y hurtar su celular. Ya conocía su patrón de desbloqueo, así que sería pan comido. Era consciente de que sus poderes no debían usarse con fines egoístas, pero si eso no era una emergencia, no sabía que lo era. Tenía que darse prisa, pues aunque probablemente Adrien no revisaría su celular hasta el día siguiente, debía ser precavida. Volvió a desbloquear el teléfono para confirmar que eso no se tratara de una pesadilla. Pero las cosas solo se pusieron peores; Adrien estaba en línea. Y unos segundos después, vio como la palabra "visto" aparecía justo debajo de su video.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Adrien terminaba de revisar los temas que se había perdido por su sesión de modelaje. Regularmente trataba de aprovechar cada hora de sueño que tenía disponible, pero no podía permitirse obtener malas calificaciones, mucho menos a finales de semestre. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando el sonido de notificación lo alertó.

\- ¿Marinette? Es muy extraño que me escriba a esta hora. Tal vez sea una emergencia. - Se dijo a si mismo, pues Plagg estaba profundamente dormido. Ligeramente preocupado, reprodujo el video. Era Marinette, pero no sé veía como si estuviera en un apuro. Se veía bien... Demasiado bien. Cuando el video terminó, estuvo a punto de reproducirlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo al recordar que esa sería la última vez que podría verlo. Sin pensar demasiado, pues su mente estaba nublada por lo que acababa de ver, buscó una aplicación para grabar la pantalla y la descargó. Su forma de caminar, sus gestos, su sonrisa en el video... Por alguna razón, le recordaban a su Lady. Estaba consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero necesitaba verlo de nuevo. La aplicación terminó de descargarse y la puso a correr antes de reproducir el video por segunda vez. Se preguntó que pensaría su amiga de él en ese momento, pues recibiría una notificación avisándole de esa segunda reproducción. Probablemente, que era un pervertido. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preguntarse por qué Marinette le enviaría ese video, cuando recibió otro mensaje de ella. "Lo siento. Persona equivocada".

Con una pizca de amargura, se preguntó quién sería la persona correcta mientras veía nuevamente el video. Tal vez era Luka.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que tengo varios fics sin terminar, pero tengo planeado que esto sea solo un one o two shot. Agradezco cualquier review, aunque sea negativo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos desde que Adrien había visto su mensaje, y la desesperación de Marinette era tal, que la única explicación lógica por la que un akuma no hubiese entrado por la ventana aún, era que Hawk Moth probablemente estaba durmiendo a esa hora. Cuando recibió la notificación de que Adrien había reproducido el video por segunda vez, la palidez de su rostro se transmutó en un sonrojo salvaje. Ya había pasado por varias situaciones vergonzosas con Adrien, pero está vez se había superado a sí misma. La expresión "quiero que me trague la tierra" nunca le había parecido tan certera. Aún tenía el celular en sus manos. Adrien ya no estaba en línea, ni en Instagram ni en otra red social, pero aún así, no creía poder soltar el teléfono sin recibir una respuesta.

\- Por favor, Tikki, dime que esto es una pesadilla - suplicó Marinette por vigésimo-tercera vez.

\- Lo siento, Marinette, pero no lo es. - La pequeña kwami se sentía enormemente tentada a decir "te lo dije", pero su portadora de veía tan afligida que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Ya tendría tiempo de darle un sermón después. - No es la gran cosa. Probablemente ya esté durmiendo y ni siquiera le de importancia en la mañana. Tú también deberías dormir. -

\- ¡Cómo que no es para tanto! -

\- Baja la voz, Marinette, o vas a despertar a tus padres. - Avergonzada, la peliazul obedeció. - Supongo que esas cosas pasan. A demás, han ido al parque acuático juntos. Ya te ha visto en traje de baño, no hay mucha diferencia. -

\- Esto es distinto, Tikki. - Suspiró, frustrada. - En ese entonces teníamos catorce años. A demás, no es lo mismo un traje de baño que la ropa interior. Y peor, tenía que ser "este" tipo de ropa interior. - la chica enterró su cara en la almohada, maldiciéndose internamente por hacer el conjunto tan sexy y al mismo tiempo, pensando que pudo ser peor: por lo menos no eran sus braguitas de Bob Esponja. - A demás, el último mensaje que le envié puede malinterpretarse. Tal vez crea que las fotos eran para otro chico. - El solo pensar que Adrien Agreste pudiera tener esa imagen de ella la horrorizó.

\- Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo. -

\- Probablemente ya esté dormido. No creo que sea una buena idea, Marinette. -

\- Tengo qué hacerlo, Tikki. No voy a estar en paz hasta no aclarar esto. - Y armándose de valor, marcó el número de Adrien Agreste.

Contestó casi al último tono, cuando la chica ya creía que iba a tener que intentar nuevamente (aunque dudaba tener las agallas necesarias).

\- ¿Adrien? - Preguntó tímidamente.

\- ¿Sí, Marinette? - La forma en la que pronunció sus nombre le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca. Pensó que tal vez era porque lo había despertado, aunque no sonaba adormilado.

\- Yo... Ehh... sobre el video de hace rato... Este.. que-quería pedirte una di-disculpa. Estaba haciendo una línea de ropa interior pa-para las chicas y yo... Bueno, quise mostrarle mi trabajo a Alya y como su nombre empieza con A y el tuyo también... Eh, yo me equivoqué y por error... Te envié eso a ti por error. Como no me respondiste creí que estabas enojado y quise aclararlo, pero ahora pienso que es una tontería y seguramente te desperté por nada, así que también lo siento por eso... -

A partir de ese momento, solo salieron incoherencias de la boca de Marinette, pero al chico no le importaba. "Con qué fue por eso" pensó. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho de saber que esas fotografías no eran para algún otro chico. "Celos de amigo" pensó. Una voz maliciosa en su cabeza respondió "uno no piensa en sus a-m-i-g-a-s de esa forma". Hizo lo posible por callarla.

\- No te preocupes, Marinette. Fue un malentendido, lo entiendo. Por cierto, me gustó... Tú diseño, claro - Trató de corregirse para no sonar como el maldito pervertido que era.

\- Oh... Eh... Muchas gracias. Bueno, jeje, solo quería aclarar eso y que no hubiera ningún malentendido entre nosotros. Te dejo seguir descansando. De nuevo, perdón por molestarte. Buenas noches, Adrien.

"Oh, no tienes idea de qué tan buenas."

\- Buenas noche, Marinette.

Tras colgar el teléfono, dejó escapar un suspiro. La pequeña conversación, los nervios e inocencia de su amiga lo hacían sentirse aún más culpable. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal en demasiadas formas. Estaba traicionando la confianza de Marinette de una forma indescriptible, y todo por sus estúpidas hormonas. Debía borrar ese video. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, se sintió tentado a volver a reproducirlo y una cosa llevó a la otra. Dejó descender su mano a más allá de su cadera, dispuesto a continuar con la tarea que la llamada de Marinette había interrumpido.

\- ¡CON ESAS MANOS TOCAS MI CAMEMBERT! -

El grito de Plagg lo tomó desprevenido.

* * *

**Quería hacer se este un fic serio y provocativo, pero no me puedo resistir a la mala comedia. Bah, para fics serios tengo descenso (por cierto, actualicé tras mil años). Probablemente continúe agregando capítulos a este fic (dos o tres más, cortitos) pero de forma que cada uno se pueda considerar un final por si mismo. Agradezco los Reviews positivos o negativos. **


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de la llamada, Marinette no se quedó tranquila. Apenas pudo dormir unas cuantas horas y lo hizo muy mal. Cuando al salir el sol se dio cuenta de que ni de broma podría volver a conciliar el sueño, se puso a trabajar. Era irónico que aquello que la había metido en ese lío fuese lo único que pudiera tener su mente ocupada, pero enfocándose en su trabajo no tenía tiempo para dejarse hundir en su miseria.

En todo el día, apenas hizo unas pausas para comer las cosas que su mamá le subía e ir al baño. Ni siquiera se había cambiado la pijama (hecha por ella misma, con temática de Chat Noir). Para las siete de la noche, ya había avanzado tres días de trabajo y los conjuntos de Alya, Rose y Chloé estaban finalizados.

Tomó algunas fotos de su trabajo y se las envió a las chicas por separado, para ver si estaban satisfechas. El de Alya tenía temática de Rena Rouge, con la excusa de que los colores de la superheroína combinaban con ella; sobra decir que estaba encantada con el resultado. El de Rose era algo más tierno, de colores blanco y rosa pastel y con algunas flores bordadas. Y por último, estaba el de Chloé: ese era punto y a parte, ella misma admitía que se había lucido. Obviamente la temática era de Queen Bee, y a petición de la rubia, había agregado un liguero y unas medias de red gruesa. Era demasiado atrevido para su gusto, pero iba bien con Chloé. La rubia se deshizo en halagos al ver las fotografías, diciendo que seguramente se iba a ver divino en ella y Marinette no lo dudaba; la rubia había desarrollado una figura escultural. Era curioso como su amistad con Chloé se había ido desarrollando desde hace un año, cuando para animarla tras haber presenciado un desplante especialmente indigante hecho por su madre (ese día se había contenido para no colgar a la mujer de la torre Eiffel), llevó a la escuela una sudadera negra con las palabras "Team Bee" , junto a una corona y una abeja bordadas. Desde ese momento, se habían hecho más cercanas y había comprendido que Chloé no era una mala persona, solo carecía de habilidades sociales. En cierta forma se había convertido en su diseñadora personal, y tenía que admitir que su fama como diseñadora amateur había aumentado exponencialmente desde que la rubia comenzó a subir fotos en Instagram utilizando sus modelos; vaya, incluso había diseñado un vestido de gala para una política y había podido comprarse un nuevo celular con el dinero ganado.

Con los ánimos ligeramente renovados por los halagos de sus amigas, decidió que era momento de darse un merecido descanso y Tikki no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por las horas de trabajo y un baño caliente acompañado con unas esencias de lavanda sonaba fenomenal. Preparó la bañera, prendió unas velas aromáticas, puso algo de jazz suave y se dispuso a relajarse. Mientras estaba sumergida en el agua, trataba de no pensar. Aún quería que la tierra se la tragara por el incidente de la madrugada, pero estaba un poco (solo un poco) más tranquila. Ya había atravesado algo similar con el incidente de las estatuas cuando tenían catorce años y había quedado superado. Pensándolo con con la cabeza fría, esto era solo un poco peor que aquello. Tal vez la había visto en lencería, pero por lo menos no había actuado como una loca con fetiche por las estatuas de cera. Y al final, Adrien le había dicho que no había problema, ¿no?

\- Veo que ya estás más tranquila, Marinette. - comentó Tikki alegremente.

\- La verdad, sí. Aún sigo muy avergonzada, pero creo que sobreactué un poco. De todas formas, Adrien es modelo; debe de ver seguido a muchas chicas en ropa similar y seguramente con muchos mejores "atributos". - Lo último lo dijo con una pizca de amargura.

\- Entonces supongo que es un buen momento para decir "te lo dije". - Marinette suspiró.

\- Supongo que sí. Tenías razón, Tikki. Pero sí, lección aprendida. No más fotos en ropa interior. En fin, estoy exhausta. Creo que es tiempo de descansar. - Tras decir esto, salió de la bañera y se colocó una mullida bata blanca. Tomó otra toalla para su cabello y se dirigió despreocupadamente a su habitación.

\- ¡AHHHHH! -

Un grito de pánico escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de que había alguien husmeando en su habitación. Tikki apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse. Comenzó a golpearlo con la toalla que tenía en su mano, y darse cuenta de que el intruso era Chat Noir no la ayudó a calmarse.

\- FUERA-DE-AQUÍ-GATO-MAÑOSO - Cada palabra era acompañada de un golpe.

\- Por favor, Marinette, cálmate. ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!. -

\- Sí no me das una buena explicación de por qué estás aquí, terminarás colgado de la torre Eiffel. - Lo amenazó la peliazul sin dejar de golpearlo con la toalla, olvidándose por un momento de que era Marinette, no Ladybug, de tan furiosa que estaba.

En ese momento, ambos se quedaron congelados al escuchar que alguien subía las escaleras corriendo. Por los pasos pesados, debía ser el padre de Marinette. Sin pensarlo demasiado, la chica lo empujó dentro de un armario justo antes de que Tom irrumpiera en la habitación.

\- Escuché gritos. ¿Estás bien, Marinette? - Preguntó el hombre, visiblemente preocupado.

\- Ah, sí. Todo está perfecto. - Respondió la chica, tratando de disimular su agitación. Ante la mirada escéptica de su padre, añadió. - Un murciélago había entrado en mi habitación, pero ya se ha ido. -

\- Ten cuidado, Marinette. Podría tener rabia. ¿No te hizo daño? - Preguntó Tom. Su tono de preocupación no había desaparecido.

\- Oh, no. Probablemente solo estaba perdido, jeje. -

\- Está bien. Trata de mantener la ventana cerrada, por si se le ocurre regresar. Antes de irse, Tom le echó una ojeada al trabajo de su hija y carraspeó nervioso, sin saber qué decir. Cada vez era más evidente que su pequeña ya no era una niña, pero ya habían mantenido "esa" conversación, y no tenía ganas de repetirla. - En fin, me retiro. Buenas noches. -

\- Buenas noches, papá. - En cuanto el hombre cerró la trampilla, Marinette corrió a abrir el armario.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, gato pervertido? - Preguntó, visiblemente irritada.

\- Yo solo estaba patrullando y me pareció una buena idea pasar a saludar a una de mis mayores admiradoras. - Respondió, rascándose la nuca para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo. Obviamente, no iba a decirle que no podía sacarla de su cabeza desde que Adrien Agreste había recibido ese video, en primer lugar, para proteger su identidad secreta, y en segundo, porque no quería verse como el maldito pervertido que era (aunque en este momento estaba lográndolo).

\- Pues no debiste entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso. -

\- Lo sé... Pero cuando me asomé por la ventana y vi que estabas trabajando en algo sentí mucha curiosidad y creí que no tendría nada de malo si entraba a ver. - Respondió, levemente sonrojado. La chica pensó que se debía a la vergüenza de ser descubierto, sin imaginar que se debía a los pensamientos cochambrosos que habían pasado por la cabeza del superhéroe al ver sus modelos, y que el hecho de que estuviera solo con una bata puesta frente a él, con la piel y el cabello aún húmedos no le ayudaba. El rubio agradeció mentalmente que la chica estuviera concentrada en sí rostro, pues sentía como el traje comenzaba a apretar en cierta parte de su anatomía. - Si gustas te doy unos minutos para vestirte - comentó con la voz ronca, aunque era lo último que deseaba. El rostro de Marinette de tornó color carmín antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del armario de golpe en sus narices. Unos minutos después, volvió a abrir, esta vez vestida con una camiseta enorme de Jagget Stone y unos shorts negros. Chat tragó saliva al notar que no traía sujetador. "Es obvio, se estaba preparando para dormir" pensó. La chica no parecía ser consciente de todo lo que estaba provocando en él.

\- Linda pijama - Bromeó.

\- Gracias - Respondió la chica. No creyó necesario comentar que, era eso, u otra pijama temática de Chat Noir, y no tenía ganas de inflar el ego del héroe gatuno.

\- Por cierto... Ehh... Vi tu trabajo. Es bastante... Interesante. -

\- ¿Eso es un halago? - Preguntó Marinette, enarcando una ceja.

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí. Tú trabajo es maravilloso. - Se corrigió rápidamente. - Solo que bueno... No parece algo muy propio de ti. -

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y según tú, qué es propio de mi? - Preguntó con falsa molestias. Al ver la expresión consternada del chico, Marinette soltó una carcajada. - Estoy bromeando. Estoy de acuerdo, esto no es propio de mi, pero debo admitir que es un proyecto interesante. Digamos que es una especie de favor para mis amigas, pues nos dimos cuenta de lo difícil que es hallar ropa interior bonita y cómoda. - Respondió con simpleza. Hablar de estos temas con Chat Noir no le resultaba bochornoso, en contra de lo que pudiese haber pensado. Tal vez era por la confianza que habían desarrollado tras esos años de trabajo en equipo.

\- Oh, ya veo. Supongo que ese es para Queen Bee. - Dijo mientras señalaba el conjunto negro con amarillo.

\- Efectivamente, es para Chloé. - Confirmó la chica. El rubio pensó en que prefería verla a ella con eso puesto, pero al sentir como nuevamente su otra cabeza comenzaba a despertar, se reprendió mentalmente. "Contrólate, Agreste".

\- ¿Y no hay algo para ti? - Preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

\- Buen intento gatito. - Soltó una carcajada. Aunque de hecho, sí, hice uno para mi. - Admitió con un ligero sonrojo. - Pero después de lo que sucedió anoche, prefiero no verlo por un rato. - Añadió.

\- ¿Algún problema con las costuras? - Preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Había encontrado unas galletas en el tocador, y comenzó a picarlas descaradamente, tratando de poner su concentración en la comida.

\- Eso quisiera. - La chica pensó en si debía contarle o no. Después de todo, quería desahogarse, y él era la persona en la que más confiaba. A demás, ya habían tenido varias conversaciones profundas en esos años, así que no lo vería de forma extraña. - Desde que tengo memoria tengo la mala costumbre de autohumillarme, pero creo que esta vez me superé. - Comentó, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Chat se preguntó por qué no lo dejaba suelto, si se veía hermosa de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué pasó? No hay nada que el tiempo no solucione. Seguramente algún día te reirás de esto.

\- Bueno... - Comenzó la chica, mirando el suelo. Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro. - Accidentalmente le envié un video modelando mi conjunto al chico que me gusta.

Al escuchar eso, Chat se atragantó con la galleta que estaba comiendo. ¿Acaso Marinette estaba diciendo que él le gustaba?

\- Te lo dije. Esta vez me superé a mi misma. - Comentó Marinette con una carcajada amarga, malinterpretando su reacción.

\- Mira el lado bueno. Podría ser un tu primer paso para conquistarlo. - Trató de bromear Chat Noir. Por la mirada que la chica le dirigió, supo que no le hizo gracia. - Como sea, no es para tanto. Ya se le olvidará. - Estaba mintiendo. Sabía que nunca olvidaría ese video. Sus delicadas curvas, su sonrisa juguetona, la seguridad que irradiaba... "Contrólate, Agreste; es tu amiga, no está bien pensar esas cosas". Otra voz, más parecida a la de Plagg, respondió "le gustas, puede pasar a ser algo más que una amiga cuando quieras".

Conversaron un rato más de temas triviales, tratando de olvidar el incidente. Por alguna razón, a Chat le pesó despedirse de ella, pero evidentemente estaba cansada y mantenerla despierta sería demasiado egoísta de su parte. La chica lo despidió en la terraza. Antes de irse, le dio un último vistazo. Esa pijama, a pesar de ser la antítesis total del caótico conjunto, resaltaba su piel de la misma forma gracias a la similitud de los colores. Sus piernas se veían exquisitas y su cabello suelto, ligeramente agitado por el aire, le daba un aire casi místico. Sintió el repentino impulso de regresar y comprobar con la lengua si la piel de su cuello era tan suave como aparentaba. Antes de hacer alguna estupidez, hizo un último gesto de despedida y saltó por los tejados. Camino a casa, la imagen mental de Marinette usando el conjunto de Queen Bee. Se dio asco a sí mismo. Esa misma mañana había borrado el vídeo, sintiéndose repugnado por su actitud, pero el daño ya estaba hecho; podía eliminarlo de su celular, pero no de su mente. Llegando se daría una ducha con agua fría, eso era seguro, pero si volvía a tener un sueño como el de la noche pasada, eso no bastaría, y a juzgar por las imágenes mentales de Marinette que se colaban en su cabeza, era casi seguro que lo tendría.

* * *

** Hola :) Realmente estoy disfrutando de escribir esta historia, por eso actualizo tan rápido. Por cierto, Chloé es uno de mis personajes favoritos y realmente espero que le den un buen arco de redención en la serie, pero mientras tanto, puedo escribirlo. Un saludo. **


	4. Chapter 4

Caótico. Esa era la mejor forma de describir ese domingo. Marinette de había levantado bastante temprano por una llamada de Chloé, anunciando que pasaría por su conjunto al medio día; no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta el día siguiente para probárselo. La conversación con Chat había tranquilizado a Marinette, así que esa mañana se tomó las cosas con más calma. Desayunó con sus padres, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una camiseta negra y unos shorts de manta y se dispuso a trabajar en los modelos de Juleka, Sabrina, Alix y Mylene. Afortunadamente, Lila se había regresado a Italia tras ser humillada públicamente unos meses atrás, cuando Rose, tan dulce como siempre, trató de juntar al príncipe Alí con su "tan querida amiga" como sorpresa en un evento de caridad, así que no tenía que hacer nada para ella, pues sabía que las otras chicas hubieran insistido. Tenía otros modelos, pero esos eran un proyecto experimental, así que podía terminarlos con más calma, en ese momento, quería tener los conjuntos de sus amigas listos para el lunes, aprovechando todo lo que había avanzado. A las once de la mañana, hizo una pequeña pausa para preparar el conjunto de Chloé; lo retiró del maniquí y lo colocó en una pequeña cajita negra, la decoró con un listón plateado y escribió "Para Chloé Bourgeois" con tinta también plateada  
A las doce en punto, la rubia llegó a la panadería. Compartieron unas galletas y un chocolate caliente (light para la rubia) mientras hablaban de trivialidades antes de que la chica se retirara. Aún a veces Marinette de sentía maravillada de lo agradable que había llegado a ser Chloé. Volvió a su habitación para seguir trabajando, cuando recibió una notificación. Chloé había subido una fotografía de la cajita como estado, y había escrito "Muchas gracias, marinettedesigned" junto a un pequeño corazón amarillo y un emoji de abejita. La chica solo sonrió, le envío una carita sonriente y un corazón y siguió trabajando. Media hora después, recibió otra notificación de Instagram. Y ahí fue cuando el caos, como tal, comenzó.  
Chloé había publicado algunas fotografías en Instagram, usando nada más y nada menos que el conjunto de Marinette. En la primera, tenía una bata de seda negra abierta. En la segunda, se había quitado la bata. En la tercera, estaba de perfil, sonriendo coquetamente al espejo. Como descripción de las fotos, había puesto "All women are beautiful. Diseño creado por marinettedesigned" y muchos hashtags. El hervidero de comentarios no tardó en llegar.  
En cuanto Marinette salió de su estado de shock, publicó un comentario diciéndome que se veía hermosa. No era una mentira, y ella apoyaba a sus amigos siempre; sí la chica se sentía cómoda subiendo esa clase de fotografías, no era quién para juzgarla. Las otras chicas del grupo no tardaron en postear comentarios halagadores similares, así como una buena parte de sus seguidores. Pero junto a los comentarios positivos, también venían comentarios negativos. "Vaya zorra", "Esta es la imagen del alcalde de París, que falta de respeto." "Tápate, mocosa", "seguro es Photoshop" "y después se quejan de que las acosan" "escríbeme, mami, y te voy a dar lo que estás pidiendo" "exijo una fotografía así de marinettedesigned" "legalicen a las de 17". Esos ni siquiera eran los peores.  
Alya, inmediatamente saltó a defenderla en los comentarios con ferocidad; como amiga y feminista, no iba a permitir que nadie saliera impune de hablarle así a Chloé. Incluso hizo una publicación en el Ladyblog, solicitando el apoyo virtual de los fans de la heroína.  
Cerca de medio día, Adrien recibió una llamada mientras practicaba esgrima a solas. El ejercicio lo ayudaba a distraerse de los pensamientos pecaminosos, y a pesar de que ya se había "desfogado" esa mañana en la ducha, luego de tener un sueño con Marinette que, por su propio bien, trataba de no evocar nuevamente. Pensaba ignorar la llamada, pero vio que era Nino y pensó que, tal vez, charlar con su mejor amigo era justo lo que necesitaba.  
\- Hermano, tienes que ver la última publicación de Chloé. Alya está hecha una fiera. -  
\- ¿Alya? - Preguntó extrañado. - Creí que ahora eran amigas. -  
\- Justo por eso. Solo ve a verla. -  
\- Está bien. ¿En Instagram? -  
\- Sí. Date prisa. - Dijo antes de colgar.  
Curioso y preocupado, abrió la aplicación y buscó el perfil de la rubia. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver que la chica había subido una foto con el conjunto que Marinette había hecho para ella. Se veía muy bien, aunque verla no le provocaba la misma sensación que ver a Marinette. Tal vez era porque veía a Chloé como una hermana; prácticamente, habían crecido juntos, se habían visto cientos de veces en traje de baño y habían compartido varias batallas (aunque ella lo desconocía) e incluso habían hecho algunas pijamadas en las salidas de negocios de sus padres. Pero aún no entendía a qué se debía todo el revuelo, pues la foto no tenía nada de malo... Hasta que vio los comentarios.  
Su primera reacción fue sorpresa. La segunda, coraje. La tercera, orgullo, al ver a Marinette y todas las chicas del grupo defendiéndola con fiereza. La cuarta, fue ira. ¿Cómo podían decir cosas tan repugnantes de su amiga? Habían varias mujeres soltando comentarios desagradables, pero los hombres eran unos verdaderos cerdos. Al ver el comentario que exigía una fotografía igual de Marinette, se puso aún más furioso, no por celos (bueno, tal vez un poco) sino por la falta de respeto que representaba para su amiga. Furioso y sin pensar en las consecuencias, comenzó a escribir un comentario.  
"Chloé, te ves hermosa. Y como siempre, los diseños de Marinette son increíbles. Pero eso ya lo saben ambas. Lo que quiero expresar, es mi indignación al ver todos los comentarios negativos. La forma en la que tú, o cualquier persona desee presentar su cuerpo, no le da derecho a nadie de ofender o hacer comentarios desagradables. Y para los "hombres" (lo pongo entre comillas, porque más bien parecen animales) que han estado comentando vulgaridades, les quiero hacer un pequeño recordatorio; las acciones de las chicas no giran en torno al deseo de atención masculina; se arreglan, maquillan y visten para ellas mismas, no para recibir comentarios morbosos, le pese a quien le pese. Conozco a Chloé, y ella subió esta foto por ella, porque se siente cómoda con su imagen. Así que, por favor, comportense como seres civilizados. De verdad, no puedo creer que se tenga que decir esto en pleno siglo XXI. Y por cierto, no sé por qué tanto revuelo, sí Chloé ha subido varias fotos en traje de baño anteriormente, no sean doblemoralistas."  
Cuando Marinette leyó su comentario, sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Y a demás, sus palabras la hicieron sentirse reconfortada, pues se dio cuenta de que el pequeño incidente del video, por más vergonzoso que fuera, no iba a empañar su imagen ante el chico. Siguió soñando despierta mientras trabajaba, revisando ocasionalmente los comentarios, con las garras listas para defender a su amiga de los moralistas y pervertidos, hasta que escuchó una serie de explosiones; había un nuevo akuma suelto.  
La razón de la akumizacion del chico era absurda; hizo un comentario extremadamente sexista en el perfil de Chloé, y sus fans lo cyber-despellejaron vivo. Y aunque sus motivos eran ridículos, era extremadamente violento. Arrojaba bolas de fuego y escupía llamaradas. Cuando al invocar su Lucky Charm apareció una tetera, no dudó en lo que debía hacer. Decidió que, para esa tarea, lo más adecuado era solicitar la ayuda de Queen Bee, Rena Rouge y Ryuuko. A demás, una pequeña vena maliciosa apoyaba esa elección por el puro deseo de ver al villano derrotado por mujeres. Con la ferocidad de Kagami, la astucia de Alya y audacia de Chloé, acabar con el akuma fue pan comido. Al verse frente a Queen Bee, la misma chica sobre la que había hecho comentarios tan desagradables unas horas, el chico se quedó congelado. Evidentemente, todo su valor se había quedado tras la pantalla. La rubia solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de repugnancia antes de irse. Ninguna de las chicas quiso asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, así que Chat tuvo que tragarse su indignación y dejar en tierra firme al tipo que había llamado "tremenda guarra calientapollas", entre otras cosas, a una de sus mejores amigas. Después de todo, el deber era el deber. Finalmente, los cuatro chicos se dieron el famoso choque de puños. Ladybug les aviso que pasaría a recoger los miraculous más tarde. Antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado, Kagami detuvo a Chloé.  
\- Hey, Queen. Ese conjunto te queda fenomenal. Me encantaría tener uno igual. - Y le guiñó un ojo con algo de coquetería antes de marcharse. Marinette hizo una nota mental de buscar la forma de ofrecerle uno; no sería tan extraño, considerando que como civiles, se hacían hecho amigas.  
Cuando llegó a su casa, Adrien estaba exhausto por la batalla y las horas de practicar esgrima, pero tenía que practicar piano por una hora, aunque era domingo. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso algo de ropa cómoda y se dispuso a practicar, cuando Nathalie tocó su puerta.  
\- Adrien, tu padre solicita tu presencia en su oficina. - El chico palideció. Si lo citaba, difícilmente sería por algo bueno.  
Se dirigió a la oficina hecho un manojo de nervios. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, Adrien tomó aire lentamente antes de tocar.  
\- Adelante. - Su padre se encontraba dándole la espalda, con una tableta en las manos. - Por favor, siéntate. - El chico obedeció.  
\- De qué querías hablarme, padre. - Preguntó, tratando de no sonar aterrado.  
\- Vi tu comentario en la fotografía de la señorita Bourgeois. A decir verdad, creo que todo Francia lo ha visto en este momento. Eres trending topic en Twitter. - "Mierda, estoy en problemas", pensó el chico. Iba a comenzar a disculparse, cuando su padre continuó. - Tus índices de aprobación pública se han elevado notoriamente en las últimas horas, y al ser el rostro de la marca Agreste, el valor de nuestras acciones ha incrementado. Todo gracias a tu comentario. -  
Sorprendido, el chico miró el rostro de su padre. Estaba sonriendo. - Claro, también hay comentarios negativos, pero son irrelevantes. Estoy muy orgulloso de ver como lidiaste con esta situación, y estoy seguro de que tu madre también lo estaría. -  
\- Gracias, padre. - Atinó a decir el chico, sin salir de su asombro. El adulto le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.  
\- Eso es todo, puedes seguir practicando. - Respondió, dando por finalizada esa conversación.  
El chico pasó el resto de la tarde bastante relajado, hasta que al anochecer, se hizo repentinamente consciente de que al día siguiente tendría que ver a Marinette cara a cara. Claro, si es que podía verla a la cara.

* * *

**Me gustó bastante escribir ese capítulo. Los comentarios en las fotos de Chloé están basados en comentarios reales que he leído en diversas redes sociales. Bueno, básicamente todo esto son experiencias que he tenido en internet jaja. Creo que voy a escribir un capítulo más, y tal vez un epílogo, antes de dar esto oficialmente por finalizado. Por cierto chicas, me alegro mucho de que los capítulos anteriores las hayan hecho reír. Espero hacer el siguiente capítulo algo más cómico que este (tengo planeado insinuar algunas parejas secundarias, aunque aun no me decido por cual. Definitivamente involucran a Chloé). Por cierto, usé el nombre de usuario de la cuenta de Instagram de Marinette haha. **


	5. Bonus

Bonus: El sueño de Chat Noir

Adrien estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de esa forma, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado como para moverse. De repente, unos golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron de su trance.

\- Adelante, está abierto. - Gritó. No tenía ganas de moverse.

\- Ha llegado tu visita. - Anunció Nathalie, con su formalidad habitual.

\- ¿Qué visita? No estoy esperando a nadie. -

\- Adrien, no seas descortés. Esto lleva mucho tiempo anotado en tu agenda. Le diré qué pase. - Cerró la puerta antes de irse. El chico continuó en esa misma posición, incluso cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría de nuevo.

\- Hola, Adrien. - Saludó Marinette, con su dulzura habitual. - Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. - El chico se levantó de golpe. ¿Qué hacía Marinette en su habitación? No era como si su presencia le desagradara, sino todo lo contrario, pero era raro. A demás, su padre casi nunca permitía que lo visitaran. Al ver su expresión, Marinette hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio que le pareció al rubio irresistible.

\- Adrien, no me digas que lo olvidaste. - Le recriminó la chica.

\- ¿Olvidar qué cosa? - Francamente, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

\- Habías prometido ayudarme con mi proyecto. No te hagas el desentendido. - A juzgar por su voz, parecía ligeramente molesta, como cuando Ladybug lo regañaba por hacer tonterías durante un ataque. Decidió que lo mejor era seguirle el juego e improvisar sobre la marcha.

\- Oh, cierto. Solo estaba bromeando. - Respondió, nervioso. La chica sonrió.

\- Perfecto. Entonces comencemos. -

Por primera vez, Adrien notó que Marinette traía una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, el cabello suelto y tacones. Solo la había visto usar tacones un par de veces, y aunque torneaban exquisitamente sus piernas, le hacían tropezarse demasiado. Pero, a juzgar por su seguridad, ese problema debía ser cosa del pasado.

\- De verdad, agradezco mucho que hagas esto por mi. No sabes lo importante que es tener la opinión de alguien tan involucrado en la industria de la moda. - Mientras hablaba, sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma de su bolsillo izquierdo, y luego las dejaba en el escritorio. - Bien, todo listo. - Y tras esas palabras, desabrochó la gabardina y la dejó caer al suelo.

Adrien sintió como su corazón se detenía, para luego reanudar la marcha a toda velocidad. Debajo de la gabardina, solo llevaba ropa interior. Y no cualquier cosa, sino un delicado conjunto de encaje negro con detalles rojos que acentuaba sus delicadas curvas y por alguna razón, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Parecía la mezcla perfecta de un ángel y un demonio.

\- ¿Y bien, qué te parece? - Preguntó la peliazul, con una sonrisa radiante. Dio unos pasos hacia él luego de una vuelta lenta y provocativa. Adrien abrió la boca, aunque no sabía qué decir. Sus manos ardían en deseo de tocarla, aunque a decir verdad, no eran la única parte de su anatomía que estaba ardiendo. Abrió la boca, pero Marinette puso un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios.

\- No hables aún. Debo tomar apuntes. - Quiso tomar la libretita y la pluma, pero está última rodó al suelo. - Cielos, qué torpe soy. - Comentó con una risita, antes de darle la espalda y empinarse para recoger el objetivo, dándole una vista en primer plano de sus glúteos. De repente, hacía demasiado calor en la habitación. La chica caminó hacia él juguetonamente, hasta quedar a centímetros de tocarse. Sin decir palabra, lo tomó de los hombros, y dándole tiempo de negarse si quería, se acomodó lentamente a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Puedes tocar. La tela es bastante suave. - Le comentó con una sonrisa más parecida a la de su Lady que a Marinette. Titubeante, el chico obedeció. Su pulgar estaba rozando uno de sus senos, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se sentía como esperaba. Inmediatamente, notó por qué; tenía las manos enguantadas. Extrañado, cayó en cuenta de que llevaba el traje de Chat Noir, y lo odió como nunca, pues amortiguaba el calor de su piel. Y a demás, apretaba como nunca.

\- Destransfórmate, gatito. - Susurró en su oído. - Quiero sentirte bien... Y que tú me sientas. -

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico obedeció. Gritó la orden, pero en lugar de sentir la habitual explosión de luz verde, todo se quedó a oscuras. Y de repente, un ruido odioso comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos de forma rítmica, haciéndose cada vez más agudo y cercano...

Entonces, Adrien despertó.

Aún estaba a oscuras cuando su alarma sonó, pero no necesitaba luz para darse cuenta de que había una enorme mancha de humedad en su cama. Esperaba que se secara pronto, o tendría que darle una explicación muy incómoda a Nathalie. Aunque esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones; vería a Marinette en unas horas, y después de ese sueño, estaba convencido de que no podría sostenerle la mirada.

* * *

**Escribí este pequeño interludio en la historia por diversión, y para notificar que estoy teniendo un problema con la plataforma; no corrige el horario de última actualización si no espero veinticuatro horas entre capítulo y capítulo, y por lo tanto, no les notifica sobre la actualización. Así que estén pendientes (?) En fin, bonita noche. Leo Sus Reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

El lunes a primera hora, Marinette era un torbellino tratando de entregar los conjuntos de las chicas antes de que iniciaran las clases, pues las expectativas habían aumentado muchísimo gracias al escándalo de Chloé Burgeois. Como era habitual, se había quedado dormida y apenas había logrado llegar a tiempo al colegio. Gracias a eso, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Adrien hasta que este se sentó a su lado; Alya y Nino llevaban varios meses sentándose juntos, mitad por deseo propio, mitad para tratar de forzar las cosas entre Adrien y Marinette. Afortunadamente para ambos, la clase le álgebra era lo bastante intensa para mantenerlos entretenidos por un rato, postergando la conversación.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Marinette trató de escabullirse discretamente, pero como siempre sucedía cuando tenía a Adrien a su alrededor, su torpeza se había exponenciado, por lo que halló la forma de tropezar con sus propios pies. Hubiera sido una caída bastante catastrófica, de no ser por los reflejos felinos de su compañero, quien la tomó de la cintura antes de que pudiera hacerse daño. A pesar de que las prendas de la chica constituían una barrera entre ambos, el chico pensó que el contacto con Marinette quemaba su piel. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no "hacer una carpa" en plena clase.

\- Debes tener más cuidado, Marinette. - La chica se sonrojó furiosamente, pensando en que eso podía tener dobles implicaciones.

\- Sí, lo sé... Eh, digo, lo siento. No siento que me atraparas, claro que no, porque entonces me hubiera lastimado. Lo que lamento es que fueras tú... Digo, no es que tú tengas algo malo. Al contrario, estás muy bueno... ¡QUIERO DECIR! Eres muy bueno, muy buena persona, claro que sí. Pero trataré de tener más cuidado, no porque no quiero que me atrapes, digo, tampoco quiero que lo hagas... Bueno, yo... -

\- Entiendo. No hay problema. - Respondió el chico con un leve sonrojo y esa sonrisa tranquila que le daba solo a ella cuando comenzaba a desvariar. Marinette admiró su rostro, idiotizada, hasta que el grito de Chloé los sacó a ambos de su burbuja.

\- ¡Esto no es un cine! Denles privacidad. Shu, shu, largo del salón. - Exclamó, mientras lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a los mirones del grupo. En ese momento, Marinette y Adrien se dieron cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que medio salón estaba contemplando esa escena con excesiva atención. La segunda, que el rubio aún tenía a la peliazul sujeta de la cintura. Se alejaron el uno del otro de inmediato, tratando de actuar de forma natural, mientras Chloé vigilaba que el salón quedara vacío. Cuando solo quedaron los dos, les guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Trágame, tierra - Sollozó Marinette, mientras volvía a sentarse en su pupitre y escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Adrien se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo, tratando de darle apoyo moral (y en su fuero interno, deseando tocarla de nuevo).

\- Tranquila, Marinette. Chloé solo estaba bromeando. -

\- No me refiero solo a eso. Parece que últimamente he roto mi record personal en cuanto a auto humillaciones. Tal vez debería encerrarme en una cueva. - Murmuró. Se escuchaba tan afligida que Adrien temió que pudiera ser víctima de un akuma.

\- Hey. Por favor, Marinette. Mírame. - La chica se atrevió a levantar su cara solo un poco. - No hay nada por lo que debas sentirse avergonzada. Eres una persona fantástica. A veces eres algo atolondrada, eso no lo puedo negar, pero no tiene nada de malo y siempre, desde que te conozco, has sabido encontrar las soluciones a tus problemas. - Conforme hablaba, la chica iba descubriendo más su rostro. - Y si fue por la fotografía de la otra noche, tampoco hay razón para que te sientas así. Tus diseños son igual de maravillosos que tú, de verdad, tienes talento. Y te veías hermosa... Tú siempre te ves hermosa... -

Después de esas palabras, la tensión del ambiente llegó a tal punto, que de la nada, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas (una risa ligeramente abochornada). Rieron hasta que les faltó el aire, por el drama, por el alivio, por todo. Cuando por fin recobraron la compostura, sintieron que el ambiente entre los dos era liviano, como pocas veces se daba entre ambos.

\- Aún queda algo de tiempo para el almuerzo. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la panadería? Creo que hoy hay quiché de espinacas y salmón. - El rostro del chico se iluminó ante esas palabras.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Digo, si no es una molestia para tus padres. -

\- Por supuesto que no. Les agradas bastante. -

\- Bien, en ese caso, las damas primero. - Dijo, adelantándose para abrir la puerta. Marinette rió, aún levemente sonrojada, pero aceptó el gesto. En ese momento, Adrien pensó que salir con ella quizás no era tan mala opción... Le agradaba bastante, y en momentos como esos, sentía que tenían la misma vibra que su alterego y Ladybug, con la ventaja de no sufrir por los constantes rechazos. De esa forma, ambos se dirigieron juntos a la entrada de la escuela, con la cabeza un poco en las nubes, y Tikki lanzándole un pequeño guiño secreto a Plagg.

* * *

**Fin... **

**Del capítulo. Aún tengo algunas ideas para esta historia jajajaja. Ya llevaba un rato sin actualizar... Bueno, acabo de entrar a la escuela, y ya saben como es. A demás, me había quedado temporalmente sin inspiración. De hecho, el inicio de este capítulo fue bastante forzado, pero luego fueron apareciendo las ideas. **

**Aún falta un poquito de drama, y tal vez, salseo. Ya veré que sale. En fin, si por algún motivo llego a tardarme en actualizar, esto puede considerarse una especie de cierre. Pero no creo que lo sea. **

**Recuerden dejar comentarios. ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 6

Durante sus escasas horas libres de la tarde, Adrien se la pasó evaluando los pros y contras de invitar a salir a Marinette. No como amigos, sino una verdadera cita. Sólo ellos dos. Tras un exhaustivo análisis de los pros y los contras de esa decisión, decidió que tenía más por ganar que por perder; si funcionaba, podría, por primera vez, entablar una relación bilateral, más allá de lo platónico, con una chica maravillosa a la que ya quería de una manera especial. Podría superar por fin el tortuoso flechazo que sentía por Ladybug. Y realmente, podía verse a futuro con Marinette; compartían muchísimos gustos, hobbies y formas de ver al mundo. A demás, su amiga era hermosa; no por nada había sido el crush de medio grupo. Y si las cosas no funcionaban... Bueno, suponía que ambos eran los suficientemente maduros para continuar con su amistad. Ladybug era una de sus mejores amigas, a pesar de sus constantes coqueteos, ¿no? También existía la posibilidad de que lo rechazara, claro, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, se dispuso a afrontar el primer obstáculo; conseguir el permiso de su padre.

Hecho un manojo de nervios, de dirigió a su oficina. Llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante. - Respondió la fría voz de Gabriel Agreste. Adrien entró a la oficina, en silencio. Nathalie no estaba, probablemente porque era la hora de su descanso.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Adrien? - Preguntó el adulto, sin levantar la vista de los papeles, lo que solo consiguió poner más nervioso al chico.

\- Yo... Bueno... El día de mañana tengo la tarde libre, a excepción de la clase de esgrima y las lecciones de piano, así que creí que tal vez podría salir un rato. Puedo practicar el doble de horas el día de mañana para compensarlo, y no volvería muy tarde... - Gabriel levantó la mirada, y lo observó con una ceja enarcada. El chico se puso aún más nervioso.

\- Sabes bien que te permito ir a la escuela con la condición de que esto no interfiera con tus obligaciones. Creí que había sido claro con eso. -

\- Lo sé, pero solo será una vez, y pienso compensarlo. - El chico estaba tan nervioso que el hecho de que pudiera hablar había sido un milagro.

\- Bien. ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir y con quién? - Preguntó. Adrien se relajó un poco. Su padre lo estaba considerado.

\- Bueno, todavía no es seguro... - La mirada de su padre le indicó que ese no era un buen comienzo. - Pero voy a invitar a salir a una chica y... -

\- Espera. ¿Una chica? - La expresión de Gabriel había mudado a una de sorpresa total.

\- Ehhhm... ¿Sí? -

\- Y vas a salir con ella. ¿En una cita? -

\- Bueno, aún no se lo he pedido, pero ese es el plan... - Respondió el chico, rascándose la nuca.

\- Eso significa... ¿Qué no eres gay? - Preguntó Gabriel con cautela. Adrien se quedó congelado.

\- ¿Gay? -

\- No es que tenga algo de malo. - Se apresuró a corregir Gabriel. - Si fueras gay, contarías con mi apoyo y el de Nathalie, aunque sería algo complicado, ya sabes, por la prensa, pero... -

\- Espera, padre. ¿Creían que era gay? -

\- Bueno, en todos estos años nunca habías traído a una chica a casa, a pesar de que eras muy cercano a la hija del alcalde. Lo más lógico era pensar que, simplemente no te atraían las mujeres. -

\- ¡Es porque veo a Chloé como una hermana! - Adrien sintió un escalofrío. Definitivamente, la falta de comunicación con su padre había escalado a niveles insospechados. Respiró hondo para calmarse. - ¿Entonces, puedo ir? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡He estado esperando este momento por años! - Exclamó el mayor de los Agrestes con solemnidad. - No te preocupes por las lecciones de piano. Tu primera cita es más importante. ¿Puedo saber quién es tu novia? -

\- ¡No es mi novia! ¡Solo es una cita! -

\- Entonces lo será. - Replicó, restándole importancia con un ademán. - Entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada?

\- Es una compañera de clases. - Respondió Adrien, tratando de ignorar la extraña conducta de su padre. - Se llama Marinette. -

\- ¿Es la chica que ha ganado los concursos de la marca por tres años consecutivos? - Preguntó Gabriel, cada vez más emocionado.

\- Ella misma. - La sonrisa que mostró su padre le provocó un escalofrío.

\- Perfecto. Dices que aún no la has invitado, ¿cierto? -

\- No, pensaba hacerlo mañana en la escuela, durante el receso... - Fue interrumpido a media oración.

\- Nada de eso. Invítala hoy mismo. Aún debe estar despierta. Le diré a tu guardaespaldas que te lleve. Ve a ponerte algo decente - añadió, viendo la pijama que su hijo ya tenía puesta. - Date prisa. Mientras tanto, me aseguraré de que Nathalie consiga un presente adecuado para sus padres. Quiero que des una buena impresión, eres un Agreste. ¿A qué lugar piensas llevarla? Sabes que puedo conseguir una reservación en los mejores restaurantes de París con una sola llamada. -

\- En realidad, pensaba llevarla por un helado de Andreé. - Respondió el rubio en estado de shock.

\- Está bien, es un plan aceptable. - no estaba del todo convencido, pero eso era cosa de tu hijo. Date prisa en cambiarte.

\- Sí, padre. - Una última duda lo asaltó. - Padre... ¿Y si me rechaza? -

\- No lo hará. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Ahora, date prisa. -

En cuanto el chico abandonó la oficina, Gabriel tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

\- Nathalie, necesito que consigas en este momento una caja con los chocolates más finos de París y un ramo de rosas. También quiero que re-agendes el ataque de akuma de mañana; Adrien tendrá una cita, y nada debe arruinarlo. No, Nathalie, es una cita con una chica. Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido. Una última cosa; trae una botella del mejor champagne de nuestra bodega; esto tiene que ser celebrado.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, tanto Adrien como Plagg trataban de procesar lo ocurrido en la oficina. Eso había sido, por mucho, lo más extraño que habían presenciado en años. Todo había sido tan rápido, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para dudar. Cuándo estuvo listo y frente a la puerta, Nathalie ya estaba allí, con una caja de chocolates y un ramo de rosas exageradamente grandes.

\- Los chocolates son para los padres y las flores son para la chica. Suerte. -

Cuando Adrien tomó conciencia plena de la situación, ya estaba a unas calles de la casa de la chica. El pánico casi se apodera de él, así que, aprovechando que el guardaespaldas estaba concentrado el el tráfico, Plagg lo abofeteó.

\- Cachorro, te has enfrentado a los peores villanos de París. Puedes con una chica. - Le susurró, antes de esconderse nuevamente en su chaqueta.

Cuando llegó a su destino, notó que la panadería aún seguía atendiendo a algunos clientes. Después de todo, apenas eran las nueve de la noche. Cayó en cuenta de lo precipitada que se vería su visita, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Se sentía ridículo con los chocolates y las rosas, pero los padres de la chica, que ya lo habían visto, se acercaban hacia él, emocionados.

\- Madame, Monsieur. - Saludó educadamente Adrien. Ambos rieron, enternecidos. El ambiente entre los chicos esa mañana, así como las flores, les daban un indicio de lo que estaba por pasar.

\- Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres cariño. Adelante, pasa. - Lo animó, Sabine. Supongo que vienes a ver a Marinette.

\- Ehh... ¡Sí! Vengo a verla. Aunque si consideran que es muy tarde, lo entiendo.

\- Para nada. - Respondió la mujer. - Debe seguir despierta, trabajando en sus bocetos. Después de este fin de semana, recibió decenas de pedidos de diseños exclusivos y aceptó todos. Es demasiado trabajo, pero le van a pagar bastante bien. - Añadió, con una nota de orgullo.

\- Oh, en ese caso, no quisiera interrumpirla... - Comentó, apenado.

\- No te preocupes. Le hará bien distraerse un rato. Toma asiento, en lo que vamos por ella. - Intervino Tom.

Antes de que ambos adultos se retiraran, Adrien cayó en cuenta de los presentes que tenía en las manos.

\- ¡Esperen!.. Eh... Esto es para ustedes - comentó, apenado.

\- ¡Eres un encanto! - Exclamó Sabine, mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla. - Nuestra hija es muy afortunada de tenerte. - Y sin dejarlo responder, tomó los chocolates y desapareció dentro de la casa, dejándolo completamente sonrojado. Menos de un minuto después, Marinette entraba por esa misma puerta, vestida con una linda pijama rosa.

\- ¿Adrien? -

\- Buenas noches Marinette... - Dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que debía verse parado en la entrada con el enorme ramo de flores, añadió. - Estas son para ti. - - Mientras extendía el ramo. La chica se puso más roja que el traje de Ladybug.

\- Gra-gracias, Adrien. Son muy bonitas. - Ambos se quedaron parados como idiotas unos minutos, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Hasta que por fin, Marinette se armó de valor para romper el hielo.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? -

\- N-no, muchas gracias. Solo estoy de paso... En realidad solo quería entregarte estas flores y... Bueno, invitarte a salir. -

\- ¿A-a salir? ¿Salir tú y yo? -

\- Sí. Sa-salir, co-como a una cita. -

\- ¿Una cita? - Marinette sintió que debía parecer la chica más estúpida del mundo repitiendo sus palabras.

\- Sí, conmigo. - Respondió el rubio, como si no fuera evidente. - Claro, si no quieres, solo puedes decirlo y... -

\- ¡SÍ QUIERO! - Gritó la peliazul, casi con violencia. Inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada. Tras una risita histérica, añadió (con un tono más modulado - Quiero decir: sí, me parece bien. -

\- Perfecto. Entonces... ¿Está bien mañana a las cuatro? -

\- Mañana a las cuatro es perfecto. -

\- Bien, entonces es una cita. -

En la habitación continua, los padres de Marienette (quienes habían estado espiándolos durante todo el intercambio) hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener sus chillidos de emoción. Por fin, su niña había logrado conquistar al chico que la traía loca desde los 14 años. Cuando, al tratar de despedirse torpemente, rozaron sus labios por accidente, Tom Dupain se desmayó.

* * *

**Como dije en mi otro fic de ML, una disculpa por la demora. Mis impulsos autrodestructivos me llevaron a matricularme a una segunda carrera, y ahora apenas tengo tiempo de respirar. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de leer este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**


	8. Chapter 7

Esa mañana, antes de que la primera (de diez) alarma de Marinette sonara, Alya entró a su cuarto hecha un torbellino, apenas dándole tiempo a Tikki de esconderse.

\- ¡MARINNETE! ¡TIENES QUE CONTARMELO **T O D O**! - Gritó la pelirroja, mientras zarandeaba a una muy confundida y asustada Marinette.

La noche anterior, inmediatamente después de que Adrien se despidiera, había subido corriendo a su pieza, chillando de pura emoción, y enviado un mensaje a su mejor amiga. El texto era un "ALYAAAAAAAAA! ADRIEN AGRESTE ME INVITÓ A SALIR! EN UNA CITAAAAAAA!" Seguido de muchos stickers de gatos. La pelirroja ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando llegó el mensaje, pero, esa mañana, en cuanto despertó y leyó el mensaje se apuró a vestirse. No necesitaba desayunar, necesitaba respuestas. Y ahora, estaba prácticamente sobre Marinette, amenazando con desnucarla a puras sacudidas.

\- Sólo déjame dormir cinco minutos más - suplico Marinette, en cuando se sobrepuso a la sorpresa, sintiendo más sueño que curiosidad sobre el qué hacía Alya en su habitación a las siete de la mañana.

\- ¡No, no, de eso nada! - Exclamo la de lentes, mientras, literalmente, obligaba a su amiga a salir de la cama. De mala gana, Marinette renunció a seguir durmiendo, por lo menos en lo que quedaba de la mañana. O bueno, tal vez podría tomar una siesta pequeñita en la clase de física...

-Bien, Alya, ya tienes mi atención. ¿Qué necesitas? -

\- Es obvio, ¿no? ¿Cómo es eso de que por fin tienes una cita con Adrien? -

\- ¡AAAHHH! !LA CITA CON ADRIEN! - Al recordar que, en menos de diez horas, tendría una cita con el que había sido su crush por años, todo rastro de sueño se evaporo de su pequeño cuerpo. De golpe, se puso de pie, casi dando vueltas en círculos. Afortunadamente, Alya estaba allí para controlarla.

\- Tranquila, chica. Mírame... Eso es. Inhala, y ahora exhala _muuuuy_ despacio. ¡Muy bien! Hazlo de nuevo. ¡Bien! ¿Ya estás lo suficientemente tranquila para explicarme qué pasó? - La peliazul asintió. - Perfecto. Ahora, cuéntamelo todo. - Solicitó con toda la formalidad de una reportera experimentada. Y Marinette, bastante más calmada, procedió a relatarle lo sucedido la noche anterior. Después de Fangirlear juntas un rato, Marinette se vistió, y decidió aprovechar que ya estaba despierta para desayunar tranquilamente junto a su mejor amiga y sus padres.

Cuando decidió revisar su celular, se dio cuenta de que tenía, ni más ni menos, 68 llamadas perdidas y 587 mensajes. No le fue muy difícil suponer que Alya les había contado a las chicas, y las chicas, al resto del salón. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Incluso tenía un mensaje de Jagged Stone felicitándola! ¿Cómo es que el rockero se había enterado de su cita? Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de descifrarlo. Por lo pronto, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar que aún era temprano y tratar de deslizarse a su salón manteniendo un perfil bajo, pero, en cuanto llegó a la entrada de la escuela, supo que eso sería imposible. Las chicas estaban esperándola en la entrada, viéndola de la misma forma que un montón de leones verían a una pequeña gacela. Marinette sintió un escalofrío. ¿Dónde estaban los akumas cuando los necesitaba?

* * *

Las clases fueron algo extrañas. Cada pequeña interacción entre Adrien y Marinette era minuciosamente monitoreada, incluso por los profesores. Solo la clase de madame Mendeleiev les dio un pequeño respiro, pues nadie en su sano juicio hubiera osado interrumpir su clase. Cuando sonó la campana, indicando el inicio del receso, Adrien la tomó de la mano, y antes de que alguien fuera capaz de reaccionar, salió corriendo del salón, llevándola casi a rastras consigo, hasta llegar a un salón desocupado.

\- ¿Nadie nos siguió? - Preguntó el rubio, espiando discretamente hacia el pasillo.

\- Ehh... Creo que no. - Respondió Marinette, tratando de recobrar el aliento. - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -

\- Bueno... Supuse que tú también querías un poco de calma. Este día ha sido bastante raro. -

\- "Raro" se queda corto. - Murmuró Marinette.

\- ¿Sabes? Luka me llamó en la mañana, para felicitarme" - Dijo el chico, para romper el hielo. No creyó necesario decir que también lo había amenazado sutilmente en caso de romperle el corazón a Marinette, ni que no era la única llamada que había recibido. Pero, por el bien de su salud mental, era mejor no recordar lo que Kagami había amenazado de hacer con su bokken si lastimaba a Marinette de alguna forma.

\- ¿En serio? -

\- Sí... Parece que nuestros amigos están bastante entusiasmados por esta cita. - Decir la palabra "cita" en voz alta hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

\- Bueno... A decir verdad, yo también estoy emocionada. -

\- Bien, entonces, haremos que valga la pena. -

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan? - Preguntó Marinette. - ¿Vamos a escondernos todo el receso? -

\- Mhh... Suena tentador. Pero si quieres, podemos ir a desayunar algo. Creo que tengo una ruta de escape. -

\- Bien, te escucho. - Por alguna razón desconocida, estuvo a punto de añadir "gatito" al final de la oración. Pero decidió no pensarlo demasiado.

El resto de las clases habían transcurrido con mayor tranquilidad; la repentina huida de la pareja había sido una clara indicación para el grupo de que tal vez, solo tal vez, se estaban excediendo un poco con su fangirleo, así que, cuando ambos volvieron de la panadería después de disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo, el ambiente se había relajado bastante.

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, la limusina de Adrien ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada. Al despedirse de Marinette, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- Pasaré por ti a las cuatro. - Le recordó en voz alta, mientras las chicas, que estaban como espectadoras, chillaban de la emoción. Marinette se quedó en las nubes unos segundos, pero sus amigas rápidamente la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¡No te quedes parada! - Exclamó Chloé - ¡Tienes que estar lista para tu cita, y tienes menos de tres horas! - Y sin siquiera dejarla protestar, todas las chicas la arrastraron a la panadería.

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, Alya y Chloé comenzaron a repartir las tareas.

\- Marinette, tienes veinte minutos para ducharte. Usa esto. - Ordenó, mientras le entregaba un kit de baño, aparentemente muy caro, con olor a flores. Antes de que pudiera protestar, continuó. - Juleka, Rose, ustedes se encargarán del maquillaje. Alix y Mylène, ustedes se encargarán del peinado. - Ambas chicas asintieron. - Sabrina y Kagami, uñas. Finalmente, Alya y yo nos encargaremos del_ outfit._ ¿Alguna duda?-

\- ¿Kagami?- Preguntó Marinette, extrañada. Justo es ese momento, la japonesa apareció por la trampilla.

\- Lamento la tardanza. - Se disculpó la japonesa.

\- Para nada, llegas justo a tiempo. - Respondió la rubia, guiñándole un ojo. Al volverse hacia Marinette, su expresión mudó a una más seria. - ¡Date prisa! ¡Tienes 19 minutos! -

La franco-china obedeció, decidiendo que lo más sabio era no hacer enojar a Chloé. Cuando salió de la ducha, sintió un pánico genuino. Es su ausencia, la hija del alcalde de París había ordenado a su mayordomo que llevara su imponente set de belleza, compuesto por un enorme baúl desplegable de maquillaje, una pequeña maleta llena de productos para cabello, un kit completo de manicura (con todo y la secadora para gelish), plancha, tenazas, varios tipos de cepillos de cabello... Incluso habían instalado una especie de vestidor a mitad de su habitación. Y lo peor; Las chicas habían sacado toda su ropa y zapatos de su clóset, y ahora se encontraba regada en la habitación.

Se sintió como una muñeca de plástico cuando la obligaron a probarse varios outfits, hasta llegar al definitivo. Después, Chloé y Kagami seleccionaron las mejores opciones de manicura, peinado y maquillaje basado en el atuendo y se pusieron manos a la obra. En contra de sus expectativas, la experiencia fue bastante agradable. Durante todo el proceso, no dejaron de animarla, contar bromas y anécdotas que amenizaron el ambiente. Oh, y al parecer, la abeja reina y la japonesa estaban coqueteando; fue una enorme sorpresa para Marinette, y para las otras chicas, pero se alegraban; el tener la certesa de que, definitivamente, ambas chicas habían superado al Agreste, le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Finalmente, quince minutos antes de las cuatro, contempló el resultado en el espejo.

\- Wow. -

\- Lo sé. - Dijo Chloé, mientras le tomaba algunas fotografías. - Eres una obra de arte. -

La chica no exageraba. Parecía una princesa. Vestía una falda rosa pastel que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un top de encaje blanco con corte campesino de mangas largas y unas balerinas rosas. Para el manicura, habían optado por un color nude con borde francés que lucía bastante refinado. El maquillaje era suave, bastante sutil, enfocándose más en resaltar su belleza natural. Y finalmente, su cabello estaba peinado en suaves ondas, con un par de trencitas que apartaban el cabello de su rostro y se unían por detrás, atadas con un pequeño broche con forma de flor.

\- ¡Bien, ya casi estás lista! - Exclamó Alya. - ¡Solo falta el toque final! - Se acercó y roció un poco detrás de sus orejas, otro poco en ambos lados del cuello y un poco más a la altura del busto. - Por si te besa, por si te abraza y por si se pasa. - Comentó, guiñándole el ojo. Marinette se sonrojó violentamente y el resto de las se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

En ese momento, la mamá de Marinette entró por la trampilla.

\- Marinette, ya está... - Pero al ver a su hija, olvidó lo que estaba por decir. - ¡Tom! ¡Ven a ver a nuestra pequeña! - El hombre subió casi de inmediato, al ver a su hija, entendió la emoción de su esposa.

\- Crecen tan rápido. - Comentó el panadero con un suspiro.

\- ¿Papá, estás llorando? -

\- No. - Negó el susodicho, mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas rebeldes.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! - Exclamó Sabine. - ¡Adrien ya está aquí! Había subido a avisarte.

\- ¡Pero si aún faltan diez minutos! - Se quejó Alix. - Ni siquiera nos hemos tomado la foto. -

\- Bien, lo hagamos rápido. ¿Señora Cheng, nos haría los honores? - Preguntó Alya, mientras le ofrecía su celular. - Perfecto. Ahora, júntense todas y digan "Adrianette". -

\- ¡Alya! - Reclamó la peliazul, haciendo reír a todos en el momento perfecto.

Adrien esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios en la entrada, pero cuando vio a Marinette, el mundo entero se desvaneció. Se veía hermosa.

\- Adrien. - Saludó la joven con timidez.

\- Marinette. - Respondió él, con la boca seca. - ¿Me permites? - Preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano, la cual la chica tomó encantada.

La parejita estaba tan abstraída en su pequeña burbuja rosa, que no se daban cuenta de que tenían público. Y vaya público. El guardaespaldas de Adrien incluso estaba transmitiendo en vivo la escena para los habitantes de la mansión Agreste, que veían todo completamente entusiasmados.

-Oye. - Susurró Alya. - ¿Puedes pasarme el video más tarde? - El guardaespaldas asintió como respuesta.

\- Todo esto de las citas es bastante divertido. - Murmuró Kagami.- Chloé, ¿qué tal si tenemos una? -

El comentario tan directo (y random) de la japonesa sorprendió a todos, menos a quien iba dirigido, quien solo sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Claro, ¿el sábado está bien? -

Y, sin enterarse de nada, la pareja se dirigía tomada de las manos a buscar al heladero. Cuando los perdieron de vista, Chloé volvió a dar órdenes; tenían que limpiar el desastre.

* * *

**HOLAAAA ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi última actualización? Tenía planeado que este fuera el último capítulo, peeero, como siempre, me emocioné de más, y extendí otro poco lo que originalmente sería un One-shot De hecho, iba a dividir este en dos, pero creo que así está perfecto. Como sea, creo que este sí es el penúltimo capítulo, y que no tardaré tanto en actualizar. Simplemente, me cuesta escribir escenas de citas, más tratándose de LA CITA que tengo en mente. En fin, dejen reviews, las tqm.**

**Por cierto, como un extra, Chloé estuvo tomando fotos de todo el proceso y subiéndolas a sus historias de instagram.**

**Cuídense mucho y no salgan de casa.**


	9. Chapter 8

\- Bien... Según esto, Andreé fue visto por última vez a las orillas del río Sena. - Dijo Adrien, mientras revisaba la aplicación dedicada a rastrear al heladero más famoso de París.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque, algo cohibidos. Adrien tenía miedo de mirar a Marinette y quedarse idiotizado por su belleza. El contraste ante esa visión tan encantadora, casi etérea, que la joven presentaba esa tarde frente a la imagen que había quedado plasmada en su mente desde que había visto el famoso video lo estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo? Marinette era, como el mismo había dicho alguna vez, su Ladybug de todos los días. ¡Y estaba enamorada de él! Tal vez era un idiota, pero era un idiota afortunado.

Esta cita era la oportunidad de su vida, y estaba dispuesto a no arruinarla. Lo tenía todo planeado; La llevaría por ese helado, caminarían juntos, tomados de la mano... Entonces, la tomaría de ambas manos, la miraría a los ojos, apartaría un mechó de cabello de su bello rostro, rozando su mejilla y le pediría que fuese su novia. Y cuando ella dijera que sí, la besaría. Era un plan bastante simple, ¿qué podía salir mal?

El chico ya debería saber que, hacer esa pregunta, era invocar a los espíritus de la mala suerte.

Pero en ese momento, a pesar de sus nervios, se sentía bastante optimista. En un gesto caballeroso, se puso de pie y ofreció su manos para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Me permite? - Preguntó, tal vez con demasiada galantería, pero a Marinette el gesto le pareció encantador. Esa cita era un sueño hecho realidad, así que estaba en las nubes. Justo por eso, estaba bastante distraída, así que, de alguna forma, se tropezó con sus propios pies. Hubiera sido una caída bastante fea, de no ser por Adrien, que estaba allí para sostenerla.

\- ¿A-adrien? - Balbuceó la chica, con el rostro completamente rojo.

Tratando de evitar la caída, Adrien la había sujetado apresuradamente. Una mano estaba en la espalda de la chica, mientras la otra... Estaba firmemente sujeta a su trasero. Al darse cuenta, el chico apartó su mano como si estuviera sujetando hierro ardiente, casi haciéndola caer por la brusquedad de su movimiento. Él también estaba rojo, como un tomate con pelo rubio.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE, LO JURO! - Exclamó, con voz desesperada. Seguramente, ahora Marinette pensaba lo peor de él. Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir una bofetada en cualquier momento, pero esta nunca llegó.

\- N-No te preocupes... Fue mi culpa. Debo fijarme mejor en dónde piso, jeje. - Su rostro seguía bastante rojo, pero parecía haber recobrado la compostura. Adrien agradeció al cielo, pues esa chica era un ángel. En esa misma situación, estaba seguro de que Ladybug lo habría despellejado vivo.

Después de tomar aire, Adrien decidió tratar de pasar por alto el vergonzoso incidente, a pesar de que sentía que la mano le quemaba. Mientras caminaban, se armó de valor y tomó la mano de la peliazul. Ella lo aceptó, encantada.

Tal vez en ese momento ambos creyeron que el resto de la cita pasaría sin inconvenientes, pero estaban completamente equivocados.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Eres Adrien Agreste? -

El grito les heló la sangre a ambos. Esa situación les resultaba bastante familiar, y no estaban entusiasmados por lo que venía a continuación.

\- Eh... No, no. Mi nombre es Carlos Santana. - Respondió Adrien, tratando de fingir un acento Mexicano. Marinette se palmeó la cara. Escondido en la pequeña mochila que el rubio llevaba consigo, Plagg trató de contener las carcajadas.

La adolescente que había hecho la pregunta lo miró extrañada por unos segundos, pero decidió asumir que era alguna clase de broma de modelos.

\- ¡CHICAS! ¡Vengan, es Adrien Agreste! - Gritó nuevamente, con la intención de llamar a sus amigas, quienes se encontraban a unos metros. Pero también consiguió llamar la atención de, literalmente, cada persona en el parque.

\- ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿Dónde? - Preguntó otra persona.

\- Mierda. - Murmuró el rubio entre dientes. - ¿Marinette? -

\- ¿Sí? -

\- Corre. - Y acto seguido, arrancó a correr, arrastrando a la pobre chica consigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en un callejón. Al parecer, habían logrado perder a sus perseguidores.

\- Es la segunda vez. - Soltó la peliazul de pronto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿La segunda vez? -

\- Sí, la segunda vez el día de hoy en la que tengo que huir contigo. -

\- Oh, lo siento. - Murmuró el rubio, avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes... En cierta forma, es divertido. - Respondió Marinette con una sonrisa. En su mente, escribía la nota mental de utilizar zapatos deportivos la próxima vez que saliera con Adrien.

Tras asegurarse de que, efectivamente, nadie estaba tras ellos, salieron del callejón y se dirigieron a las orillas del río sena. Pero cuando llegaron se llevaron una enorme decepción al ver que el puesto de Andreé no estaba a la vista.

\- Qué extraño. - Murmuró Adrien, bastante nervioso. - Debería estar cerca.

\- Bueno, tal vez está... -

Marinette no pudo terminar su oración, porque, ante la vista de un impotente Adrien, un ciclista que había pasado demasiado cerca la había hecho tropezar. La mala suerte parecía perseguirlos esa tarde, pues la chica estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, y cayó al agua.

Adrien ni siquiera trató de reclamarle al ciclista. Preocupado, se asomó al lugar en el que la chica había caído. Estaba dispuesto a lanzarse a su rescate, pero Marinette era una excelente nadadora, así que no tardó en subir a la superficie, donde el rubio se apresuró a ayudarla a salir.

Una vez fuera de peligro, Adrien se dio cuenta de un enorme problema: La blusa de la chica era blanca... Y, literalmente, se le veía todo. Al parecer, el brassier de la chica era demasiado delgado... Y el agua debía de estar helada. Trató de concentrarse en ver a Marinette a los ojos, pero era demasiado tarde; ahora tenía una nueva imagen que lo acompañaría en sus sueños.

Al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su cita, Marinette tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lentamente, bajó la vista. Acto seguido, soltó un pequeño grito y se apresuró a cubrirse con los brazos. Esto hizo que el rubio por din reaccionara, y se apresurara en quitarse la chaqueta para ofrecerle su chaqueta a Marinette quien, sin titubear, la tomó de inmediato.

_"Vamos, Adrien, piensa en la biblia"_. Trató de mentalizarse el chico, agradeciendo que, hasta el momento, Marinette no hubiera bajado más la mirada, pues, a juzgar por la presión que sentía en sus pantalones, no estaba en condiciones óptimas para recibir atención pública.

Pero Marinette ni siquiera lo miraba. Estaba desolada. ¿Cómo habían podido ir las cosas tan mal? Desde su punto de vista, todo era culpa suya. Desde el incidente del video, no había parado de ponerse en ridículo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Seguramente, Adrien había hecho todo eso por lástima.

\- ¿Mari? ¿Estás bien? -

\- ¡No lo estoy! - Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Adrien al notar que la voz de la chica sonaba quebrada. - Seguro piensas que soy patética. -

\- ¡Para nada! - Exclamó, escandalizado. - Oye, mírame. Eres una chica maravillosa. Simplemente, hemos tenido mala suerte. -

Al ver que sus palabras no funcionaban para hacerla sentirse mejor, se le ocurrió una _brillante_ idea, que no dudó en ejecutar. Y, ante la mirada estupefacta de Marinette, soltó su mochila y saltó al Sena.

\- ¡Adrien! -

El chico no tardó en salir boqueando; no era ta buen nadador, pero se las arreglaba bastante bien. Esta vez, fue turno de Marinette de ayudarlo a salir.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Preguntó escandalizada.

\- Para que estuviéramos parejos. - Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. No le pareció necesario añadir que _una parte de él _necesitaba el agua fría.

Marinette lo miró estupefacta por unos segundos. Acto seguido, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Adrien no tardó en unirse. Varios transeúntes los miraron extrañados, pues a decir verdad, ofrecían una imagen bastante inusual; eran dos adolescentes empapados, tirados a la orilla del río Sena partiéndose de la risa. Para el colmo, el maquillaje de la chica estaba corrido. Parecían mapaches mojados.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, el rubio la tomó de las manos, la miró a los ojos, y, mucho más confiado, comenzó a hablar.

\- Marinette, sé que esto ha estado lejos de ser una cita perfecta. Pero aún así, la he disfrutado porque ha sido contigo. Espero que en un futuro podamos tener más citas para compensar esta porque bueno... yo... - El rubio hizo una pausa, para apartar un mechón empapado de su rostro. - Te quiero, Marinette. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? -

\- ¡Oh, Adrien! ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Exclamó, olvidando súbitamente la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Entonces, armándose de valor, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y, acercando su rostro para acortar la distancia, lo besó.

\- ¡Ah, la bella juventud! - Suspiró una pareja de viejitos que veía la escena a unos metros del lugar.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban levemente sonrojados, pero felices.

\- ¿No es ese el puesto de Andreé? - Preguntó Marinette, señalando algo a lo lejos, que, efectivamente, era el famoso carrito de helados.

Adrien le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, y la chica la tomó encantada, esta vez sin tropezarse. Y tomados de la mano, la nueva pareja se dirigió a comprar el famoso helado, importándoles poco que sus ropas escurrieran agua.

FIN

* * *

**Bien, creo que este es el primer fic que logro terminar, y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, aunque se desvió bastante de lo que planeaba al inicio. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Cuídense.**


	10. Epílogo

Al ver a su compañero de batallas retorciéndose en el suelo, incapaz de contener las carcajadas histéricas, Ladybug, ahora en su forma civil (o sea, Marinette) primero frunció el ceño, molesta, pero al ver que el chico no paraba de retorcerse, comenzó a preocuparse. ¿A caso lo había descompuesto?

La semana pasada, por fin, después de años de batalla, habían recuperado el Miraculous de la mariposa y del pavorreal. Gabriel Agreste los había entregado voluntariamente en una reunión que al inició creyó que era una trampa, pero en realidad, el hombre estaba exhausto. Finalmente, había aceptado comenzar a tomar el duelo por la muerte de su esposa de una forma sana, aceptando sus errores y disculpándose, aunque claro, sin llegar al extremo de enfrentar los cargos por terrorismo por los que se acusaba al villano. Ladybug había decidido conservar su identidad como secreto, en parte porque el hombre realmente parecía arrepentido, en parte porque no quería problemas con su querido suegro. Porque sí, Adrien y Marinette llevaban cinco años saliendo, y planeaban casarse dentro de unos meses, apenas terminaran la universidad.

Pero ahora que la amenaza que se cernía sobre París había sido detenida, tenían un último asunto que zanjar.

Durante toda la semana, Ladybug había tenido que arreglar algunos asuntos: Devolver los Miraculous perdidos, reunirse con la orden de los guardianes para decidir si ella y su compañero debían conservar o no los Miraculous, comunicados de prensa, planes para la boda... En fin, entre todo el caós, este era el primer momento que había tenido para hablar a solas con su compañero de batalla, y aunque hace años había dejado atrás su enamoramiento al entablar una relación con una chica misteriosa, sabía que el minino moría de curiosidad por saber quién se ocultaba tras la máscara.

Y así, se había destransformado frente a él, dando paso a la escena que tenía frente a ella. Justo cuando pensaba que tendría que llamar a emergencias, el chico pareció calmarse un poco.

\- Dame un minuto, por favor. - Pidió el rubio, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Marinette, visiblemente molesta ahora que era seguro que su compañero no estaba sufriendo una crisis. Chat Noir decidió que era más simple mostrarle que darle una larga explicación.

\- Destransformación. - Y cuando la luz verde desapareció, en el lugar que estaba Chat Noir apareció su prometido, Adrien Agreste.

\- Tiene que ser una maldita broma. - Murmuró Marinette. Al ver su expresión, el chico no pudo contener otro ataque de risa.

En ese momento, todas las piezas encajaron. La sensación de esconderse algo, y al mismo tiempo, de que ambos podían confiar en el otro su vida misma, tanto de forma civil como heroica, los años persiguiéndose en círculos, las insinuaciones de los kwamis... En fin, todo. Al darse cuenta de lo absurdo, Marinette abandonó su expresión mosqueada para reír un poco, aunque sin llegar al nivel de histeria de Adrien. Porque, en cierto sentido, toda la historia parecía una mala broma.

\- Entonces... ¿Todo el tiempo fui el chico misterioso? - Preguntó Adrien, un poco más calmado.

\- Sí, eso parece. - Murmuró Marinette, un poco abochornada. - Ahora me siento un poco mal. Tú lograste enamorarte de ambas facetas mías, mientras que yo siempre estuve deslumbrada por tu faceta civil.

\- Bueno, tengo algo que confesar... ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que me enviaste un video en lencería, hace cinco años? - La chica enrojeció violentamente. A pesar de que unos meses después ella misma le había modelado ese conjunto a su novio en persona, y él lo había hecho trizas (enfureciéndola, pero hasta varias horas después) ese evento aún seguía siendo una espina para Marinette. - Bueno, comencé a buscarte como Chat Noir por culpa de mis hormonas adolescentes, y Plagg fue quien me empujó a salir contigo.

\- Si te dijera las cosas que hizo este muchacho... No he dejado que vuelva a tocar mi precioso queso desde entonces. - Comentó el kwami, quien observaba el drama bastante entretenido.

\- No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada. - Bufó Marinette.

\- Lo importante es que estamos juntos, Bugginette. - Para darle más peso a sus palabras, el rubio se acercó a su prometida, y la besó con ganas.

\- Estos son los portadores más caóticos que hemos tenido. - Comentó Tikki, quien observaba toda la escena junto a Plagg.

\- Tampoco exageres, terroncito. -

* * *

**Bueno no me gustó el final, así que decidí agregar algo al cierre de esta historia. Un saludo, y cuídense.**


End file.
